Siete: Ex
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Conjunto de tres viñetas spin-off -bonus- de el fic Siete. Tohru-Natsuno/Natsuno-Tohru.
1. Siete miradas

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Y aquí con la primera de estas tres viñetitas._

_No tienen seguimiento, en sí, con las de Siete, pero las marco como Spin-off porque estan basadas en ese universo._

_Gracias a tods ls que leyeron y comentaron **Siete.**_**  
><strong>

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

><p><strong>Siete miradas<strong>

**.**

El primer vistazo fue crucial.

Si Tohru no se hubiera sentido irremediablemente atraído por aquella droga en forma de muchacho _extranjero_ definitivamente nunca se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar.

Si Natsuno no hubiera sucumbido ante aquellos brillantes ojos llenos de confianza y a aquella imposible sonrisa, jamás hubiera aceptado _socializar_ con un extraño. Mucho menos un extraño de Sotoba.

Por supuesto, jamás ninguno reconocería que la primera mirada fue la que los hizo tropezar en aquella telaraña llamada destino.

La segunda mirada fue de reconocimiento.

Porque Tohru tuvo conciencia de que trataba con un muchacho. Un muchacho menor que él, increíblemente guapo e imposiblemente antisocial. Tan difícil de tratar como las matemáticas. Pero lo suficientemente adictivo como par querer intentarlo.

Y Natsuno vio en él la alegría misma. El brillo del que todo lo que le rodeaba carecía. Encontró en él un superior con los conocimientos de un chico de primaria. Con una encantadora sonrisa afectuosa y con el cabello más desordenado que hubiera conocido nunca.

La tercera mirada fue de aceptación.

Natsuno reconoció que se sentía irremediablemente atraído al castaño. No importaba qué tanto le molestaba su presencia –ya que él se juraba que era así-, simplemente no podía evitar querer estar con él. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a su forma de ser.

Por su parte, Tohru ya no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Natsuno. Se dio cuenta que no podría cambiar el carácter del chico, pero ya no le importaba del todo. Le gustaba tal y como era.

Con el cuarto vistazo vino el descubrimiento.

Tohru pasó de pensar mucho en su amigo a sólo pensar en él. No paraba de desear repetir los besos _accidentales_. Incluso caminaba a la escuela con tal de toparse _casualmente_ a Natsuno, ya que éste rara vez se quedaba a esperar el bus –le hartaba que siempre pasaba tarde-.

Por su parte, Natsuno se odiaba. No sólo había socializado con un extraño de Sotoba. Se había hecho amigo de un extraño de Sotoba. Gastaba su tiempo con un extraño de Sotoba. ¡Había besado –accidentalmente, se decían ambos- a un extraño! ¡Y de Sotoba!

Para la quinta mirada vino la resignación y el atisbo de la vergüenza.

Para Tohru fue fácil reconocer que había algo más entre ellos que lo que veían y se planteaban. Y se hizo bastante más evidente cuando los besos se volvieron mordidas y los abrazos pasaron a ser una mezcla de cuerpos sudorosos y semidesnudos sedientos de más contacto. Y sin embargo, su amigo parecía no reconocerlo. Seguía con su cantaleta de odiar el pueblo y _todo_ en él. Tohru incluso llego a creer que era unilateral.

Natsuno, empero, había pasado de odiar ser acosado a dejar la ventana con el pestillo abierto, anhelando las visitas nocturnas de su hostigador personal –y que quede claro que Shimizu estaba excluida de esa oración-. Había caído tan bajo como para sentir celos y peor aún, demostrarlos. ¡Y todo por un sonriente y malditamente sexy extraño de Sotoba!

El sexto atisbo fue de horror y desesperación.

Tohru aprendió que la inocencia también es un pecado y que aferrarse a algo sólo produce dolor. Aprendió por la mala que a veces no todo sale como uno quiere o espera y que hay que hacer muchos sacrificios para conseguir ver una luz en medio de la infinita oscuridad. Tuvo que madurar de una horrible manera y convertirse en la criatura que nunca deseo ser. Tohru conoció lo horrible que es un verdadero adiós.

Natsuno entendió que de nada valía hacer planes para un futuro incierto. Que tomarle cariño a una persona sólo te hace vulnerable. Pero al mismo tiempo entendió el por qué las personas no pueden evitar querer. Natsuno aprendió que desprenderse de uno mismo por otra persona podía crear daños irreparables en ambos, pero que no se arrepentía de ello. Y aprendió también, que es importante decir lo que sientes y quieres cuando aún puedes conseguirlo, porque es increíblemente difícil recuperar la oportunidad cuando la pierdes.

La séptima mirada, como tal, fue de confesión. Fue de disculpa y de suplica.

Natsuno entendió que vale más un perdón que cualquier otra acción. Que negarse a lo evidente es sólo un vano acto de rebeldía y estupidez. Que es muy sencillo perder lo importante y que el arrepentimiento es el peor sentimiento del mundo. Natsuno aprendió que mas vale ser sincero y que una sonrisa de alegría puede iluminar el mundo. Que el destino es incierto y el futuro no vale tanto como el presente. Natsuno comprendió que amar y ser amado es el mejor regalo que puede dar la vida y que no hay que cerrarse nunca a las posibilidades, pues en ellas puede venir la mejor y la más grata de las sorpresas

Tohru descubrió que no ser perfecto no es malo. Que es común cometer errores y que ser débil muchas veces puede ser una virtud y no un defecto. Que sí existen las segundas oportunidades, aunque cueste trabajo conseguirlas, y que la recompensa al esfuerzo es la más valiosa de todas las compensaciones. Tohru supo que amar y ser correspondido es algo que doloroso y difícil de sobrellevar, pero que es un reto tan maravilloso que no importa cuánto cueste enfrentarlo. Aprendió que no importa lo que piensen los demás, sino lo que pienses tú de ti mismo, ya que de allí sale la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Ambos entendieron que el tiempo es algo irrelevante cuando sabes aprovecharlo y que las coincidencias pueden llevar a horizontes inesperados. Aprendieron que lo más valioso es no rendirse y que confiar ciegamente no siempre es tan malo.

Pero por sobre todo, entendieron que había alguien más allí, dispuesto a devolver la mirada y que estaría siempre al alcance de la mano. Descubrieron, que a pesar de lo dolorosa o difícil que era _esa_ vida, no estaban solos.

Y no había nada mejor que ello.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no escribo <em>continúa<em> porque la siguiente no tiene secuencia con esta. La siguiente actualización será en un par de días.

Gracias a los que comentaron la última viñeta de Siete, su apoyo por esto es lo que más feliz hace mi frikeada vida xD.

Y, por supuesto, gracias a quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar este trabajo.

_-Reitero, es viñeta por el contenido, lo demás (entiendase mi rollo) no cuenta!-_

Besos~


	2. Siete flores

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Aquí con la segunda de estas tres. _

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

><p><strong>Siete flores<strong>

**.**

Culpabilidad, pena, desasosiego, la incapacidad de resignarse ante un hecho tan natural como lo es la muerte.

_¿Por qué las personas les llevan flores a los muertos?_

Podrían ser miles los motivos o quizá no ser ninguno. Dicen que cada persona es un mundo, así que sólo ellos podrían saberlo. Para él, en lo particular, le resultaba algo vano e inútil. Un último esfuerzo infructuoso por demostrar afecto a aquellos quienes ya no son capaces de verlo o sentirlo.

Es verdad que muchas veces acompañó en los funerales a las dolidas familias, depositó flores en las tumbas de sus antepasados cada día festivo e incluso adornó el altar conmemorativo que tenían en casa. Pero nunca sintió el verdadero significado de hacerlo. Era más una costumbre, una obligación. Una muestra de respeto.

Sí. Era un sinsentido llevar flores a los muertos, pues jamás podrían saber que las recibieron. O al menos, eso pensaba hasta que le sucedió.

Fue capaz de ver cada una de las flores que se colocaron sobre su tumba o las que sus padres aún conservaban en el jardín como muestra de luto. Fue capaz de olerlas y llevarse impregnado con él, aún cuando era incapaz de respirar ahora, el aroma tan agridulce de un adiós.

Y por primera vez, sintió que comprendía un poco la necesidad de las personas de llevarles flores a sus personas queridas que partieron antes.

Y por eso allí estaba. Depositando bajo el umbral de una ventana, para siempre cerrada, una triste y solitaria flor blanca. Tohru se arrodilló ante los cristales corridos, como gritándole agónicamente su culpa, y depositó aquel frágil conjunto de pétalos sobre el húmedo suelo de tierra.

—Hola, Natsuno.

Y no fue capaz de decir nada más. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se angustió como nunca jamás al ser incapaz de llorar. No reprimió los sollozos culpables que ahogaban su conciencia y exteriorizó toda la agonía que su inmortal ser podía sentir.

—La flor pronto morirá y con ella lo hará tu culpa— Tatsumi le palmeó el hombro, no en un intento de reconfortarlo sino, más bien, en una invitación a dejar se sentir.

Pero no fue así.

Y por eso volvió a ir al siguiente día. Una flor más acompañó a la primera. El dolor se agudizó a cada segundo que los cristales cerrados le gritaban con impotencia y dolor el luto de la familia. El luto de su propio corazón.

Y una tercera acompañó a las anteriores. Y una cuarta, una quinta y hasta una sexta. Y toda pequeña esperanza que llegó a albergar fue muriendo junto con las delicadas flores. Pero el desespero, la culpa, el inmenso dolor en ningún momento menguaron.

_¿Por qué las personas les llevan flores a los muertos?_

—Por que es un último e inútil esfuerzo para aferrarse a ellos.

Sentía culpa, sí. Él había sido el causante después de todo. Pero lo que le mantenía agonizando no era la culpabilidad sino la inmensa sensación de sentirse incompleto. Cuantas veces había entrado por esa ventana y había vivido los mejores momentos. Cuantas veces robó besos y casi imperceptibles sonrisas desde esa misma posición. Cuantas veces permaneció sentado, en esa tumba no pronunciada, al lado de su preciada persona.

No tenía un cuerpo al cual llorarle. No tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, ni siquiera a la ilusión de un posible _despertar. _No tenía nada más que los recuerdos. Insuficientes. No pudo evitar reírse con ironía. ¿Así se había sentido Natsuno cuando él murió? ¿Había llorado? ¿Había casi enloquecido de dolor?

Nunca se lo preguntó. Jamás lo sabría.

El séptimo día llegó con él. El hambre se hizo más fuerte y volvió a sucumbir ante el pecado. Aún podía sentir el calor de la sangre en sus labios y el temblor de la muerte del cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos.

—He hecho cosas terribles.

Él ya no era más un humano. Ahora era un monstruo. Un demonio. Un _shiki._

Depositó la séptima flor bajo el umbral de la ventana y con ella todos sus sentimientos. Todo el amor que no pudo expresar. Todo el dolor que ahogó lo poco humano que le quedaba a su alma. Toda la agonía de la pérdida y el adiós.

_¿Por qué las personas les llevan flores a los muertos?_

No para honrarlos. No para recordarlos. Para liberarse ellos mismos de todo aquello que dejan los muertos atrás. Por que es la única manera en que pueden disculparse por decidir dejarlos en el pasado…

—Esta es la ultima vez, Natsuno—. _Ya no hay más nada que me ate a ti. Quiero olvidar, porque yo ya no soy Tohru-chan. _—Incluso después de todo esto, supongo que aún quiero vivir— _Por que no hay nada más, no tengo otras alternativas. Sigo siendo un cobarde._

No importa que tan dolorosa pueda ser esta nueva vida que se le dio. No tenía más opción que aceptarla y vivirla. Por que él, a pesar de todo, quería vivir.

—Adiós, Natsuno.

_¿Por qué las personas les llevan flores a los muertos?_

…Por que es la única manera en la que pueden decir adiós.

* * *

><p>Por supuesto, a estas alturas Tohru aún no sabía de el 'despertar' de Natsuno. Esta escrito basándome en el manga. Aunque igual y es más mi punto de vista que nada. Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias a **xxNaruNya-8059X3** y a **xilema95** por sus comentarios. También a los que me agrearon a **favoritos** y a **alertas** y, por supuesto a **quienes leyeron** esto. Me alegra que les gustara el anterior.

Nos leemos en la última~


	3. Siete besos

SIETE

_**Conjunto de viñetas **_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Disculpas por la demora. Aquí con la última de estas viñetas bonus y cerrando el universo de Siete._

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y **Fujisaki Ryuu**._

_Disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

><p><strong>Siete besos<strong>

**.**

Dicen que un beso es una muestra definitiva de afecto. Que los besos sólo se dan, por tanto, entre personas que se guardan cariño y gran aprecio. Que el primer beso es inolvidable.

La primera vez que tuvo conciencia de lo que era un beso, estaba recibiendo cientos de ellos, junto a mimos y carantoñas de su madre. Tendría quizá unos cuatro años y acababa de caer estrepitosamente del triciclo en su primer intento de montarlo.

Ella había dicho que eran parte de un hechizo mágico para aliviar el dolor y la tristeza, que eran singulares y no debía permitirle a nadie más que se los dieran. Cuando él preguntó si podía usar ese conjuro con alguien más, ella le acarició los cabellos, le sonrió tiernamente y le susurró algo parecido a _eres un gran niño, Tohru _mientras le explicaba que el hechizo sólo funcionaba con las personas que eran queridas para uno.

Así pues, no volvió a recibir ningún beso de nadie más que de su madre. Tampoco intentó usar su hechizo mágico con alguien más. Pero la situación cambió cuando, un día que volvía temprano del colegio, encontró a sus padres compartiendo una versión evolucionada del _hechizo._

No era un tierno y suave contacto en la mejilla, sino más bien una lucha entre sus bocas. Lo curioso era que no parecían disgustados con la pelea. Cuando Tohru cumplió los nueve años descubrió que aquel beso era un beso de parejas. Algo único y maravilloso. Aún más que el hechizo de su niñez. Y él se prometería que la primera vez que compartiera ese beso con alguien sería sumamente especial.

Sotoba era un lugar bastante tranquilo. La gente era respetuosa y rara vez habían sobresaltos. Ya estaba en la media cuando descubrió que la vida en el pueblo era un tanto conservadora. Lo que era normal y común en la vida exterior podía ser considerado un escándalo en Sotoba. La prueba era la chica Shimizu, quien no paraba de levantar chismes entre las personas de la aldea.

Así que, para Tohru, crecido en ese ambiente conservador y respetuoso, con normas siempre establecidas, fue todo un shock cuando los descubrió. Dos compañeros de clase compartiendo, entre lo abetos del camino a Mizobe, un beso. Un tercer tipo de beso, que incluía manos enredadas y lenguas juguetonas. A pesar de todo sintió curiosidad y no pudo evitar preguntarse si llegaría a hacer eso con alguien alguna vez.

Cuando entró en el instituto, nada lo preparó para de pronto ser atacado por cientos de chicas que robaron su hechizo. Él se preocupó bastante, más aún cuando el hechizo no funcionó, cuando no fue especial. Entonces, Tohru descubrió que existía un cuarto tipo de beso: el de compromiso. Muchos lo usaban como saludo. Otros como mera formalidad.

Ya bastante decepcionado, creyó que no podía llegar más lejos. Se equivocó.

La prueba de ello fue aquella tarde de verano. El agua de rio mojándole la nuca y el cuerpo tibio de otra persona sobre el suyo. Sus labios juntos en un perfecto encaje. No fue un hechizo, no eran pareja. No habían lenguas ni manos de por medio. Pero de alguna extraña manera, aunque no fue como lo hubiera planeado, fue especial.

Así descubrió un quinto tipo de beso, el accidental. Y lo repitió muchas veces. Y mientras más lo hacía, se dio cuenta que era diferente, particular, y sin embargo, indefinible. Para cuando el verano llegaba a su fin, Tohru tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que era y significaba un beso. Y tenía aún más en claro que sólo había una persona con la cual quería compartirlos.

Sin embargo, no se quedó allí. A finales de agosto, Tohru aprendió que existía un sexto tipo de beso. Un beso que resultaba tan importante para _ellos_ como los demás. Uno que era vital, que aborrecía pero que le era imposible evitar ejecutar. El beso de muerte.

Porque necesitaba la vida que surgía de ese beso. Y aunque hubiera preferido no conocerlo, dependía de el. Y así, condenado a realizarlo una y otra vez, atado a un beso que odiaba por sobre todo lo demás, creyó que sería incapaz de salir de aquel tormento.

Pero de nuevo el destino le tenía una vuelta preparada.

Y Tohru descubrió un séptimo beso. Un beso capaz de borrar todo sufrimiento de su ser, como el hechizo, pero también capaz de borrar el dolor que aquejaba su alma. Un beso como el de pareja, pero que representaba un lazo aún mayor, porque no era el conjunto de dos personas sino la unión en uno mismo. Un beso que tenía lenguas juguetonas y manos enredadas, pero que iba más allá, puesto que el contacto quemaba, y las miradas fijas, los dientes y el cuerpo al entero entraban en el juego.

Un beso que podía ser un saludo, una despedida, un formalismo, pero que estaba más allá del compromiso puesto que era necesidad. Un tipo de beso que podía ser accidental, espontaneo, inesperado y que, sin embargo, estabas siempre anhelando. Un beso que llenaba más que la rojiza vida de un beso mortal, que alimentaba el cuerpo, el alma y el pensamiento hasta sentir dolor por lo satisfecho que podía dejarte.

Era un beso que no encajaba entre ninguno de los conocidos, pero que al mismo tiempo era todos ellos. Era más que único, particular, especial o maravilloso.

Y cuando miraba en el mar _índigo_ frente suyo, mientras ese beso se convertía en un ritual de vida, ambos sabían que era un beso de amor. Porque quizá no lo dirían en palabras nunca, quizá una formalización estaba de más. Pero ese beso sellaba más que un juramento, unía más que dos vidas, forjaba más que un lazo inquebrantable.

Ese beso era amor puro y estar conscientes de ello, poder compartirlo, era todo. No querían ni necesitaban nada más.

.

**Fine.**

* * *

><p>Pues eso es todo. Con esto cerramos el universo de Siete. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, comentaron y siguieron esto hasta el final. Espero estas tres viñetas auto-conclusivas hayan sido de vuestro agrado y os hayan quedado ganas de seguir mis futuros trabajos. Por ahora quedamos en un hasta luego.<p>

_**xilema95:** Oye, ami también me jodio esa forma de Tohru de morirse con Ritsuko, digo ella es x para mi, no me cae mal, pero prefiero a Natsu-chan xD. La viñeta anterior a mi me gusta mucho, creo que por el tinte personal y por el ambiente semi dramatico que toma, no sé, disfrute mucho haciendola así que me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por haber comentado esto hasta el final. Va por ti!_

Y recuerden! Son viñetas por el contenido! x]_  
><em>

Nos estamos leyendo en el futuro~


End file.
